Rewriting the Stars
by aerhis24
Summary: "Could we rewrite our stars and start over again?" As a pair of amethyst eyes look at the precious emerald eyes begging for the answer that she is waiting for so long in her life..
1. chapter 1

**Well this is my first fanfic story and because of the chapter 36 in citrus that is way so sad by the way, my mind push me to write a story.**

 **Well i have some help in writing the story though.**

 **Thanks to my friend Nae for the help and support. Lol!**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Citrus. Saburo Uta owns it all including my precious Mei-chan. Lol!**

 **Now let the story begin!!**

 **Cold**.

That's what she felt when she entered her room that day. That day when she left her without talking to her personally.

In the four corners of her room, Yuzu's mind overflowed with memories of their love, hate and sadness. She walked across the room and opened the glass door of the balcony and inhaled some fresh air to help relax. As she looked down at the busy street outside it made her feel like she was alone in this world…Suffocating.

Yuzu went back inside her room and looked at the floor where she found a notebook. It was that special notebook she had dedicated to a special person.

"That person, eh…" She murmured.

As Yuzu picked up the notebook, she walked to her bed and sat on the edge. She looks at the other side and sees the pillow that use to hold the scent of that special someone. It makes her insides crumble but keeps the emotions to herself while gripping the bed sheets.

Glancing down at the notebook she held, tears suddenly flowed down her cheeks with the taste of salt on her lips. It was at that time Yuzu uttered one word…

"Mei…"

 **7 Years Later**

"What will I do?" Yuzu said to herself as she looked at the piles of paperwork on her desk.

She had a meeting with some clients later and couldn't attend to the paperwork accumulating on her desk. Working as an interior designer for one of the top company's in Japan and managing to become one of the best employees there by exceling at all of her projects, it was hard to find time for anything else.

While getting ready for the meeting, her phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Harumin. Yeah, yeah. I won't' be late for the reunion later… Excited? Of course, I'm excited to see all of them. Well, see you later. Ciao!"

Yuzu hung up and looked at her watch, "Oh, my god. I'm going to be late for the meeting!" She gets her car keys on the table and exits her office as fast as she can.

Meanwhile, as a plane is landing in one of Japan's airports, an excited little girl is eager to get out of the plane and play outside.

The little girl asked, "Mommy, are we there yet?"

Tired amethyst eyes looked at the cute little girl with the same amethyst eyes and replied, "Just wait patiently, Mizu and please behave when we get out of the plane or I will call your daddy about your behavior."

The little girl obeyed her mom for the meantime. As they both exit the plane and gather all their baggage onto a pushcart. The woman with amethyst eyes sees the person who is waiting for them and approaches.

"Sensei and Mom, how are you?" She asks reluctantly.

"Mei-chan…" Ume replied in a low voice before hugging Mei tightly and almost crying. For the past 7 years, she had missed her daughter greatly. They had kept each other updated through phone and computer but it had been too long since she was able to hold her like that.

"Well, we are both happy and healthy if you are asking, Mei-chan." Shou replied with a sheepish smile.

The cute little girl heard the word sensei and started to ask her mother. "Mommy, why do you call grandpa, Sensei? Is he your teacher?" The three laughed and Mei looked down at her daughter. "Mizu, it is a long story to start with but if you behave well, I will explain it to you later." Mei says as she carries her daughter and walks towards the car.

"Hmpf!" Her daughter utters in defeat and crosses her arms.

As they all got into the car, Ume saw the sadness in Mei's eyes and wanted to ask her but Shou started the engine and drove home to their house.


	2. chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update i've been busy.**

 **But here is the next chapter though.**

 **Thank u nae for the help in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own citrus. I wish i own it though. Lol.**

 **Let us start the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

Yuzu tried every set of clothes in her closet. She couldn't decide what to wear at the reunion later and had clothes scattered everywhere in the room. Suddenly, she stared at the mirror for a while.

"I never thought I would look this good after all those years." She remembered those feelings that made her suffer. She almost wanted to kill herself for not being able to stop the intense pain in her heart. But then at that time, all of her close friends helped her to move on. Harumin always asks to go have fun and go to the mall. Sara calls her all the time to check up on her, and Matsuri visits her almost everyday in her new apartment. Well, Matsuri never missed a chance to tease her whenever they were together.

She just moved on with her life.

Yuzu finally decided what outfit to wear and looks for an accessory to pair with it. Trying to find something inside her drawer, she saw the necklace... It has a ring pendant that held a small emerald stone.

Looking at the ring pendant she now held, her lips curved into a smile.

"Sora" she murmured. The new happiness in her life. The person who helped her forget and move on.

Her phone rang, and the name of the caller appeared. "Hello? She answered. "I know. I'm getting ready right now. I will pick up Harumin at her house and we will go together.. Yeah." Listening to his soft concern voice makes her happy and giddy at the same time.

"You always remind me of everything Sora. So, when are you coming home?" she inquired.

"Hmm.. Ok. You take care of yourself, ok? I miss you too. Bye." She hung up

As she looks at the clock on her phone. "oh my god! Harumin will kill me if I'm late." she hurriedly changed her outfit for the event. She picked up the necklace at the table and decided to put it in her purse for the meantime before exiting her apartment.

A black car parked outside the large apartment building.

Shou turned off the engine of his car as Mei carried her sleeping daughter and got out. Looking at the apartment building, a familiar feeling came rushing through her. The only place where she felt happy and loved once in her life.

Reminiscing on the memories where the person she didn't care at first, but later became her world. The only person who made her do crazy things and showed what true love is. Her heart beats crazy right now and hopes her daughter will not hear it and wake up.

Ume saw her younger step daughter look troubled and approached her.

"She doesn't know. As you requested." Ume whispered to her ear.

"Thank you, mother." She answered as her heart calmed down. She knows that she is not ready for that time to come. Well, she will never be ready because the person who she considered as her world had been destroyed by herself. A Sacrifice that made her suffer all those years up until now.

"A punishment I deserved." She murmured to herself.

Lost in a moment, her father called for her.

"Mei-chan, let's go the apartment so that Mizu can sleep properly in the bed." Shou uttered as he gets all the baggage in the back of the car.

They all entered the building and proceed to their apartment.

The little girl slightly opened her eyes.

"Mommy where are we?" Mizu asked with still sleepy eyes.

Mei slowly placed her daughter at the bed, suddenly fully awake.

"We are at my old room when I was younger." She answered.

"Your room is so cute mommy and you have this big bed all to yourself." Her daughter happily rolled in the big bed.

"Mizu, you should sleep again because I can see it in your eyes that you're still sleepy." Mei said to her daughter. "And besides, mommy is going to an event, so I will be home late. Grandma Ume will take care of you." She finishes while tucking her daughter in.

Mizu followed her mom and tried to sleep again. Stroking her daughter's hair, Mei's phone rang.

"Hello, Himeko. Yes, I will prepare now. I'll see you at your house. Thank you. Bye." She hung up.

Preparing for the event she opened her luggage. As she tried to find a dress, she found a small box. Opening it, she smiled at that moment. It was the precious gift that she kept all her life.

looking at the ring, it still hurt so much. But this time she will confront Yuzu. She promised to herself that she will be honest and tell Yuzu everything.

"Will she still accept me? " She talks to herself, hoping that the beautiful blonde will still love her.

Ready for the event she kissed her daughter goodbye. She took the ring and put it in her purse. Mei said goodbye to her parents and borrowed her father's car.


End file.
